Sur la plage
by sandou01
Summary: Natsu a enfin compris ce que signifiait l'amour, encore faut il qu'il se déclare et sache contrôler son désir. Comment va t-il avouer son amour?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Sur la plage**

Il la cherchait sur la plage, toute la guilde s'était réunie par cette chaleur insoutenable, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la mer était fraîche ce qui les avait tous amené ici. Il voulait lui montrer un nouveau tour qu'il avait appris avec Happy, il regardait de droite à gauche, espérant apercevoir une chevelure blonde.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un, Natsu? Fit Mirajane curieuse.  
\- je cherche Luce. Dit-il évasivement.  
\- Tu vas lui déclarer ton amour ? S'extasia t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
\- Tch !

Il avait détourné la tête mais les rougeurs sur ses joues n'échappèrent pas à la blanche, il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle. Il espérait que Lisanna avait tenu sa langue et que c'était une coïncidence que la sœur aînée en parle, car oui, il était bel et bien amoureux, et on pouvait dire merci à la cadette des Strauss. Ils en avaient discuté le jour d'avant, grâce à elle il avait compris les sentiments qu'il avait depuis le retour d'Edolas.

[Flash back]

\- Natsu ! Ici Lisanna, réponds !  
\- Hum...  
\- Eh bien ça c'est de la réponse. Soupira la demoiselle.

Depuis un quart d'heure elle lui parlait mais rien, il restait stoïque, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se comprenait pas, et il ne comprenait pas son corps ces temps-ci.

\- Dis, Lisanna...  
\- Ah, enfin tu redescends sur terre. Pouffa la blanche.  
\- J'aimerais savoir un truc...  
\- Eh bien vas-y, demande moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- Mon corps est tout bizarre en ce moment...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta t-elle.  
\- Mon corps devient bizarrement chaud, et je ressens une douleur atroce dans le bas ventre, et il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des frissons quand on me touche.  
\- Oh ! Fit-elle surprise, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Lorsque tout le monde te touche ou une personne en particulier ? Demanda t-elle malicieuse.  
\- Ça m'arrive plus souvent avec Luce...  
\- As-tu l'esprit moins clair quand tu es avec elle ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- As-tu envie de la prendre dans tes bras ?  
\- Oui, mais comment tu sais tout ça ? L'interrogea t-il étonné.

La sourire de la mage s'agrandit, elle était tellement contente, elle allait pouvoir l'embêter un peu, et si par la même occasion elle pouvait embarrasser Lucy, elle allait s'amuser. Elle rigola intérieurement, il fallait mettre un plan au point, tout d'abord expliquer à Natsu ce qu'était l'amour et le désir, ensuite, trouver un moyen de l'attiser. Pourquoi pas à la plage ? Avec cette chaleur, personne ne se douterait de quoi que ce soit mais pour être sûr elle soufflerait l'idée à sa sœur.

[fin du flash-back]

Après ça, Lisanna lui avait appris ce qu'étaient les sentiments amoureux, puis elle l'avait traîné à la bibliothèque afin de regarder certains livres. Il n'avait pas trop compris la signification au départ mais la blanche lui avait expliqué que c'était l'acte qui prouvait l'amour.

Il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions de sa découverte de la veille, qu'il ne vit pas la demoiselle aux yeux azurs venir vers lui.

\- Natsu !  
\- Salut, Lisanna.  
\- Si tu cherches Lucy, elle est là-bas. Dit-elle en indiquant du doigt.

Il la remercia mais avant de pouvoir partir, son amie d'enfance lui tendit un breuvage et le réprimanda sur le fait qu'il fallait beaucoup boire par ce temps. Il courut vers l'endroit indiqué, qui était reculé par rapport au reste de la plage, il avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres, il allait pouvoir s'amuser à embêter son amie. Celle-ci avait des yeux émerveillés, Lisanna avait raison de lui conseiller ce coin là, c'était un petit coin de paradis, mais elle n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu de son amie, d'après celle-ci c'était un bonne endroit pour réaliser un désir intense...

Le salamander arriva et vit l'objet de ses pensées s'étirer gracieusement, le maillot de bain blanc qu'elle portait soulignait bien ses formes, il sentit son bas ventre le lancer. Son amie d'enfance lui avait expliqué ce que cela signifiait, d'après elle, tout son corps voulait qu'il s'accouple avec Lucy, quelle idée farfelue mais d'un côté, avoir sa coéquipière nue dans ses bras ne le gênerait pas plus que cela, ce ne serait pas la première fois de toute façon.

Il s'approcha d'elle, cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible, le parfum de la blonde emplissait ses narines, il passa un bras sur son ventre plats, la plaquant contre son torse bouillant. Cette dernière fut prise de cours, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle poussa un petit cri et se mit à gigoter puis elle se stoppa net en sentant des canines pointues dans son cou ainsi qu'un désir naissant contre ses fesses de la part de l'homme derrière elle.

Elle prit peur, ne sachant pas à qui elle avait affaire, elle se débâtit mais la poigne du garçon était forte, elle arriva tout de même à mettre un coup à la personne et se dégagea de ses bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle tomba sur les fesses en face de Natsu qui était d'ailleurs tombé dans la même position qu'elle.

\- Natsu, triple idiot, tu m'as fait peur ! Cria t-elle  
\- Lucy, t'es pas sympa, tu m'as fait super mal. Se plaignit-il. Luce, pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda t-il en voyant soudain les larmes qui coulaient encore.  
\- C'est de ta faute, crétin. J'ai cru que c'était un pervers ! Lui hurla t-elle dessus une nouvelle fois.

Elle fut légèrement gênée en réalisant ce qu'elle avait senti plus tôt, elle baissa ses yeux jusqu'au pantalon de son ami, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle releva vite le regard vers ses orbes vertes, les joues aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza, son ami se frottait le torse là ou elle l'avait frappé.

Lui se demandait comment aborder le sujet du sexe, car curieux comme il était, il voulais essayer, son amie d'enfance lui avait dit qu'il fallait ressentir un désir pour la personne, sinon c'était vraiment pas génial. Et maintenant qu'il savait comment on reconnaissait le désir il pouvait affirmer qu'il ressentirait beaucoup de plaisir avec Lucy. Il la détailla, elle était toujours par terre, les jambes pliées sur le côté droit, les genoux ne touchant pas le sable, sa main gauche à terre pour se tenir et son autre bras plié vers elle, les doigts touchant son menton, et son regard brun était fuyant.

Et plus il voyait cette vision idyllique, plus il sentait son bas ventre se contracter douloureusement et son pantalon devenir une gêne. Il voulait vraiment lui sauter dessus et goûter toutes les parcelles de son corps, mais d'après la blanche, il fallait d'abord embrasser la personne. Il réfléchit un instant, il fallait poser ses lèvres sur celle de la demoiselle, un bisous comme sur la joue, ça devait pas être compliqué, non ?

Quant à la blonde, son esprit tergiversait, et si son ami était attiré par elle ? Non, c'était impossible, pas que ça la dérange, loin de là, mais naïf comme il était ça l'étonnerait qu'il sache ce que c'était. Elle soupira, pensant s'être faite des films toute seule, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? Elle était vraiment mal tombée, et c'était comme ça depuis leur première mission en équipe.

Elle fut coupé dans ses pensées quand on se saisi de son bras droit avec vigueur, elle eut à peine le temps de sentir une main plonger dans sa nuque et de tourner les yeux vers son ami, qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une chaleur commençant du bas du dos monta en elle à une vitesse folle, elle ferma les yeux d'instinct, profitant du contact chaud sur sa bouche. Natsu l'embrassait, Natsu l'embrassait ! Ça c'était pas banal, si elle pouvait, elle sauterait de joie, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle faisait dans sa tête.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Lucy remarqua qu'il n'essayait même pas d'approfondir leur baiser, ce qui frustra quelque peu l'héritière qui rêvait d'un baiser comme il est décrit dans les livres, mais déjà le fait qu'il s'agissait du Dragon Slayeur de feu qui l'embrassait relevait du miracle. Elle prit les devants, écartant légèrement ses deux lèvres pour passer sa langue, avec celle-ci elle caressa la lèvre supérieure de son ami. Il la suivit alors dans son mouvement et les deux jumelles commencèrent leur danse endiablée, elle passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux du rose pour s'en saisir.

Il l'allongea sur le sable avec la plus grande délicatesse, ce dont il ne faisait jamais fait preuve, et colla son torse au sien. La jeune fille sentait dans son dos, la douceur du sable chaud, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser son bien-être, elle laissa se perdre ses doigts dans cette masse rosé, tirant de temps à autre légèrement dessus. Le fils d'Igneel finit par lâcher le bras captif de son âme-sœur, faisant glisser sa main sur celui-ci jusqu'aux côtes de la constellationniste.

Lisanna lui avait averti d'être doux et patient, mais ce n'était pas son fort, il maîtrisait tout de même bien ses pulsions, tout à l'heure il avait réussi à la faire pleurer et ça l'avait légèrement refroidi dans ses ardeurs. Il lâcha enfin sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, puis le cou, la clavicule, il voulait tout goûter d'elle. Il descendit dans le creux de sa poitrine, la faisant se cambrer légèrement, il se rappela une fois de plus des paroles la mage de take-over "Si elle se cambre et que son souffle devient plus rauque, c'est qu'elle prend du plaisir" Il écouta donc la respiration saccadée de la demoiselle, le deuxième signe, c'est bon, il était sur la bonne voie.

Quant à elle, elle passait ses mains dans le dos du garçon, elle pouvait sentir les muscles se contracter et bouger à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, c'était une sensation divine. Quand il passa sa main sur son sein droit, elle remonta l'une de ses jambes comme pour bloquer cette sensation étrange qui montait en elle mais celle-ci était coincée entre les jambes de son nouvel amant, elle effleura alors la proéminence au passage.

Ce dernier lâcha un râle de plaisir et passa un doigt sous le fil du maillot de bain avant de tirer un coup sec dessus, libérant la jolie poitrine de sa partenaire, il fila directement vers le droit, suçotant le petit bout chair. Il avait lu dans un des livres qu'en faisant cela, il pouvait rendre la femme encore plus comblée, et à entendre la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom, ça marchait plutôt bien, lui faisant perdre la tête. Il descendit ses baisers sur le ventre, une main prête à retirer le bas du maillot.

Lucy, même très excitée, restait tout de même vierge, elle bloqua avec difficulté les mains de son partenaire car il était plus fort, et parce-que ses mains à elle tremblaient, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait le stopper ou pas. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose de faire sa première fois ici, avec le garçon qui comprenait moins le mots amour ? Mais elle l'aimait et avait très envie de le faire avec lui.

\- Natsu... Souffla t-elle. Je-je ne sais pas si... si c'est une-une bonne chose !

Comprenant les états de la jeune fille, il repartit à l'assaut de la bouche de la blonde, il n'arriverait certainement pas à s'arrêter comme ça. Ses mains chaudes retournèrent sur les côtés de la mage, caressant la peau du bout des doigts, il la voulait et maintenant mais jamais il ne ferait quelque chose contre sa volonté. Il colla à nouveau son torse contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, puis il la regarda intensément dans les yeux.

Elle ne put résister à ses yeux, leur désir était réciproque, elle passa alors sa jambe libre dans le dos du garçon, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle était à lui. Il l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Puis, il descendit sa main gauche vers le bas ventre si bien dessiné de sa belle, jouant avec la ficelle du maillot de bain avant de le défaire et de passer sa main sur la cuisse, remontant vers le sein tout en caressant sa peau.

La peau laiteuse de la demoiselle était d'une extrême douceur, il s'en délecta et redescendit ses lèvres sur le ventre de la blonde, mordillant par endroit. Elle avait son ventre qui se contractait à chaque baiser et comme l'impression d'être frappée par la foudre. Il arriva au point le plus bas du ventre avant d'enlever définitivement le tissu, puis il regarda ce qui l'attendait.

Il se remémora le livre lut la veille, il entra alors un doigt brutalement dans l'antre de la mage aux clés qui poussa un léger cri de surprise teinté de douleur.

\- Aie ! Vas-y doucement... Lui souffla t-elle.  
\- Désolé...

Il y inséra alors un deuxième doigt de la plus douce des façons, qui passa presque inaperçu, puis un troisième laissant la constellationniste grogner une deuxième fois. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, il essaya alors de se remémorer ce qu'il fallait faire d'autre, il bougea ses doigts. Il se permit de lui laisser un suçon sur le ventre en même temps.

Elle haletait bien plus qu'avant, murmurant le prénom du jeune homme qui se sentait à l'étroit dans son maillot de bain. Il continua tout de même son petit manège avant de trouver le point G de son amante qui contracta ses doigts sur la peau halé des bras musclés du fils d'Igneel, tout en lâchant un cri de pur félicité.

Puis il se défit de son bas, pressé d'aller à l'étape suivante mais inquiet car la jeune fille avait eu mal pour trois de ses doigts, et sans qu'il veuille se vanter, elle était bien plus imposante que ça, il avait donc peur qu'en la pénétrant il ne la blesse encore plus.

Ce ne fut pas très rassuré qu'il s'allongea sur la blonde, mais il la regarda d'une telle façon qu'elle ne vit pas ses doutes à lui, il avait l'impression que s'il lui montrait son stress elle s'enfuirait. Il plaça son membre devant l'entrée. A cet instant, Lucy était tellement gênée qu'elle se cacha, ou plutôt sa vue, derrière son bras gauche mais Natsu ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui bloqua au dessus de la tête. Ils y étaient presque, ils allaient enfin combler leur envie...

\- Natsu, Lucy, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda soudain une voix enfantine, les faisant sursauter brusquement.  
\- Dégage, Happy ! Ragea Natsu.  
\- Oh, vous faites des petits dragons ? Mirajane va être contente. Dit-il, un air malicieux dans le regard. Miraaaaa, viens voir...  
\- Tais-toi ! Hurla Natsu.

Le mage de feu partit à la poursuite du chat bleu, après avoir remi prestement son bas, complètement rouge de gêne, laissant la demoiselle toute haletante sur le sable chaud. Elle soupira, comprenant que son compagnon ne reviendrait pas, elle remit son maillot et pria pour que Natsu attrape l'Exeed avant que celui-ci ne raconte tout. Elle était vraiment frustrée que rien de plus ne se soit passé, elle s'était résignée, elle avait accepté le fait de perdre sa virginité sur le rivage. Elle jura entre ses dents, ce soir, elle se débarrasserait d'Happy, histoire qu'ils puissent être tranquille cette fois !

* * *

 **Voilà un nouveau petit nalu, j'espère qu'il vous plait, et n'hésitez pas à laissez votre impression.**

 **A la prochaine!**!


End file.
